


这次醉的不是我

by AliceInN



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInN/pseuds/AliceInN
Summary: 6-16毛毯六子的第二篇，印象里是6-17有张G7像是醉了一样躺在大哲身上的饭局照片，才上头写的续集。车是假的。一句话哲凡。写得不好多担待。
Relationships: 棋昱
Kudos: 1





	这次醉的不是我

看着天气像是要下雨，整个城市都笼上了一层湿气。  
“就算是早上也不凉快。”在窗前煎鸡蛋的龚棋心里想着。鸡蛋在锅里滋滋的冒出香气的当口，龚棋转头看向床上那团被单里的蔡蔡，小孩的头上有细密的汗珠，刘海儿贴在额上，呼吸平稳，嘴角像是做了什么美梦，微微上扬着。  
龚棋忍不住走过去，伸手去抹蔡蔡额前的汗。许是龚棋的指尖有些冰了，蔡蔡的鼻翼微张了张，翻了个身。龚棋紧把手缩回来，只用眼神一寸一寸抚摸着晨光里的蔡蔡。蔡蔡身上的酒气已经散了，只留脸颊上的一丝潮红，嘴角的那颗痣格外吸引目光，龚棋盯着出神。  
“啊呀，蔡蔡喜欢半熟的鸡蛋的！”突然回神的龚棋奔去窗前，看着已经熟透的鸡蛋皱眉头。  
盛出熟透的蛋，龚棋正准备重新开火再煎一个，突然被身后的人环腰抱住，蔡蔡刚睡醒的呼吸声凑到耳边，“老龚，你做的我就都爱吃。” 说完轻啄了一下龚棋的耳垂。  
龚棋放下手中的锅，转身把蔡蔡揽在怀里，把小孩缠在腰间的被单提起来裹住他裸露的肩膀，然后伸手刮了一下小孩的鼻尖，“我的蔡蔡必须有最好的。” 龚棋知道自己现在肯定笑的像颗黑糖。  
谁知蔡蔡坏笑一声，“我有最好的你。”  
“嘶——” 这孩子什么时候这么完蛋了？？龚棋知道，自己才更是完蛋了。

午饭过后蔡蔡说要去找在北京上学的几个同学见面，晚上还要一起吃饭。龚棋心里有些不开心，但他知道有几个好久没见的同学蔡蔡已经念叨很久了，于是还是酷盖模样地把蔡蔡送到了地方。看着蔡蔡蹦哒哒地跳开，龚棋还对着他的背影喊了一声“不许再喝酒了！！”  
但是龚棋没想到，今晚，醉的是他。

晚上的局是龙哥凑起来的。比昨晚还热闹些。龚棋却提不起兴致来，只时不时跟着附和几句。  
大哲看出了端倪，在龚棋又一次跑出去看手机消息的时候跟了出来。  
“担心你家小孩？”  
龚棋看了一眼大哲，不置可否。  
“蔡蔡知道轻重的。他心里放的最重的还是你。而你呢，有时候就得放手让他玩。”  
龚棋挑眉看向大哲，“就像你对你家花栗鼠一样？”  
“那可不么。只要准备好小蛋糕等着他就好了，他玩累了自然回来找我啊。”  
龚棋没再说话。手机里蔡蔡的对话框还是没有动静。他徒劳地又留了一句“别喝酒”，黑了屏跟大哲回了酒局。  
龚棋没再出来看手机，倒是来了兴致一杯接着一杯。他也不知自己怎么了，就好像理智告诉他蔡蔡长大了要让他自由，但身体的某一部分却固执地停在原地，想掌控蔡蔡的每一寸肌肤。

龚棋不知道自己怎么回去的，也不知自己有没有当着兄弟的面说什么不该说的。“就算说了他们也会哔哔哔给屏蔽掉的吧” 龚棋头昏脑胀地胡思乱想着，一头栽进床上的一团被单里。房间门有关上的声音，“应该是大哲送我回来然后走了吧”。龚棋这样想着，残留的一点意识让他伸手摸向床的另一半。  
没有人。  
果然，小孩还没回来。  
他怎么还不回来。  
他是不是又喝醉了？  
不是，我说不要喝酒，他不会喝的。  
那他是生我的气了不告而别了？  
不是啊！  
不是吧？  
或许是？  
我做什么了啊我！  
“凭什么啊！”  
这几个字从龚棋喉咙里咕哝出来，跟着不争气的泪水就下来了。龚棋攥起被单，张大了嘴试图大口呼吸。酒精让他无法冷静。他想蔡蔡，他却动不了。

突然有人搂住了龚棋颤抖的肩。  
“子棋？”  
蔡蔡薄荷一样的声音突然划破了大雨将至时闷热的黑夜，龚棋打了一个激灵，睁眼看到面前一脸担忧的蔡蔡。  
“子棋你喝醉了。我弄丢了手机就只好在酒店等你。大哲送你回来的，我刚把他送走。他说你……”  
龚棋没让蔡蔡说完，爬起来粗暴地吻上了他的唇。蔡蔡“唔”地哼唧了一声，手上稍有犹豫地推了一把，随即又开始配合，抬腿换了跪姿，把自己的身前毫无保留地留给龚棋。  
龚棋轻车熟路地扯掉自己的衬衣和蔡蔡的浴袍，唇舌的动作一点也没松懈下来，直到蔡蔡吃痛地“嘶”了一声。龚棋转而开始吻蔡蔡的额头、耳垂、鼻尖、下颌，手上一点点抚过小孩偷偷练出来的人鱼线，一路下行，最后用力揽住蔡蔡的膝窝，把他架到自己的大腿上来。  
龚棋酒后炽热的身体灼烧着蔡蔡的肌肤，惹得小孩的身体跟着燥热，身体的交融似乎也带来了灵魂的碰撞，整个世界仿佛只剩下这个黑暗的房间里的两个少年。  
一阵起伏过后，龚棋温柔地把蔡蔡放平在床上，自己躺在旁边半趴在他身上，搂住小孩的肩。蔡蔡抬头啄了一下龚棋的锁骨，躺平开始平复呼吸。

“我弄疼你了么？”  
“没，就是胡茬。正好我买了博朗给你。”  
“我……”  
“大哲都告诉我了。你什么时候也这么爱胡思乱想了？”  
龚棋一时语塞，低头眼神对上蔡蔡。小孩的眼里不知是窗外的霓虹灯还是星星，亮的龚棋心疼。嘴角是一丝挑逗的笑。“我说了，你就是我最好的一切了。”  
说罢蔡蔡仍旧盯着龚棋，像是在等什么。  
龚棋突然噗嗤笑了，把蔡蔡往怀里搂得更紧了些，吻了小孩头顶乱蓬蓬的碎发。  
“是了，我们是彼此最好的一切。”  
窗外逐渐响起了雨声，空气里飘来清爽的水汽。  
蔡蔡悄悄伸手把被单扯了上来盖住，闭上眼轻声说了句晚安。  
是酒精吧，还是爱情呢？但这一觉，是龚棋这辈子睡的最香甜最安稳的一次了。

-The End-


End file.
